


Break My Heart

by Gr33dyCat



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Time, Fluff I guess, Friends With Benefits, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Inspired by Hey Violet, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr33dyCat/pseuds/Gr33dyCat
Summary: Hyunjin is known for wanting to try out weird things, so when she get's an idea to get her own heart broken there's a lot more things involved than usual.Or Kim Hyunjin had a boring summer and wants to get off.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 44





	1. Girls my age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keepitshrimpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/gifts).



> This is not the little extra I mentioned on twitter, but since I didn't actually finished it I instead moved the release of this short fic, which was written as kind of a thank you to the writer that encouraged me to write CBH and published a bunch of fics last year. I hope they like this and that everyone else that gives this fic a read do too.
> 
> So, thank you Shrimpie for supporting writers like myself.

Looking at the cars pass by was the second best thing Hyunjin could think of, the first one being watching videos on YouTube, it kept her entertained for almost an hour and served as a break from the tiny screen of her phone. At the end of the day it just wasn’t how she expected her summer break to go. 

It was boring, not that she had hopes of going into wild adventures or something, she just wanted some company. Most of her friends had ditched her Heejin going away to some place in France, Hyejoo spending a whole lot more time hanging out with her “soulfriend” _–a thing she came up so people would stop thinking her and Heejin had something going on–_ and then there was Yerim who had been the only one she had actually hang out with all summer, the problem was she would ultimately sneak into her room through her window when she got frustrated over anything. So, she technically hadn’t gone out of her room for about three months.

_She didn’t know how much time had actually gone by._

But summer was coming to an end, which meant classes were about to resume once more, along with it her brain started to come up with ideas to make the semester a lot more interesting than her vacations were. She thought about it day and night, until she found herself waiting for Heejin to finish putting and taking stuff from her locker, all while she enumerated all the things that she had done during her trip. It wasn’t her intention to not pay any attention to what her friend was saying, Hyunjin was trapped in a bubble of her own trying to come up with something.

_That was until she heard a thing that cruelly popped it._

“What about you, Hyun? Did Chaewon give you a hard time during break?” She knew it would happen, someone was bound to question her about the whereabouts of her beautiful class president.

“She didn’t, we actually broke up just after classes ended last semester.” Hyunjin simply explained, not really bothered by it but annoyed at the fact people thought, rightfully so, that the girl was the only thing that would bring her entertainment during break.

“Oh my god! I didn’t know, I’m so sorry” Heejin was quick to apologize, even if she had done nothing wrong. “It must be hard for you, a break up it’s never easy” she continued with a pout on her lips, Hyunjin only chuckling at her words.

She thought about it for a second before informing Heejin about the whole situation and suddenly that was it. Her eyes opening comically wide as an idea bubbled to the top of her head, a loud gasp escaping her mouth which attracted some stares from the people passing by. Heejin already knew that pretty head of hers had just come up with something crazy she wanted to try and she couldn’t help but wonder if it would involve either stealing something or breaking in somewhere.

“I've never had my heart broken!” she announced quite loudly, Heejin's eyes opening in awe at the sudden confession. _She was embarrassed too by the scandal the taller girl was doing, but it wasn't worth losing sleep over it._

“That means you didn't feel anything when you and Chae broke up?” Heejin asked slowly, puzzled at the odd reaction from Hyunjin who simply agreed with a nod, a blank expression on her face. “And knowing you, you probably want that. Don't you?” As she put the pieces together to figure out what the hell was on Hyunjin’s mind, the girl was already planning out the whole thing, looking deep inside for the things she really wanted.

“I want it to be someone older” Hyunjin mumbled mindlessly, her eyes subconsciously scanning the hallways, a clear image of the yearbook pics of every female student in her mind.

“So that you can put them in jail by lying about them frocing you to have sex with them?”

Although Heejin was probably joking, her question took her by surprise since she didn’t realize she had been talking out loud _-a bad habit that she picked up in break-_ but she wasn’t too surprised. After all, even if it seemed Heejin was the most sane of the pair, she was equally if not more messed up than Hyunjin.

  
  


♤

  
  


A lot of things were going on at the same time in her head to actually pay attention to class, Hyunjin was being methodic in the selection of her ‘partner’ not being able to decipher what she wanted to do to get what she wanted and since she wasn’t dumb it wasn’t like she could just choose someone from the crowd of students and force herself to fall in love with them. As much as she hated the idea, it had to be organic; the whole scenario of developing feelings for someone just to look from afar and have her heart be broken by herself was boring in her head. Hyunjin found it to be harder to make her idea come to life than usual. Maybe she was being greedy, but she couldn’t give up, she just wasn’t that kind of person.

Her head was so clustered that it made it so she didn’t realize when it happened.

It must have been close to the end of the second day when Hyunjin was walking down one of the many hallways that she came across with ‘the girl’, she was having an actual conversation with Heejin _–it was mostly Hyunjin making fun of the girl’s french accent–_ and then, all of the sudden she went really quiet, her eyes amused by the sight of a long haired girl with an incredibly fit body, a girl that could easily go unnoticed by someone that had too much in mind but somehow didn’t. Her facial features were exquisite, really nice to just stare at, she was close in height with Hyunjin maybe an inch taller.

There was no skipped beat in her heart nor flustered feelings in her chest, she was left instead with a delightful feeling in her entire body, the moment interrupted by Heejin’s perception of the situation even before she could completely figure out what was going on in her head. “Yves? Really? Of all the girls in this institution you had to lay your eyes on her?”

Fighting back the necessity to roll her eyes at Heejin’s unamused tone was hard, but Hyunjin managed to bite her tongue and feign surprise. “What do you mean? I was just looking.” It was to be expected her best friend would notice when she was interested in anyone, even when there were times they couldn’t understand each other; it was in critical circumstances when they could see right through one another’s minds.

“I recognize that stare” Heejin pointed her finger at her face, her eyes squinted in an attempt to look menacing. “When you find a target for whatever thing there’s on your mind, there’s a sparkle in your eyes just how the stars shine at night.”

At some point it should be concerning the fact they were so aggressively affectionate with each other, the dating rumors between the two backed up by their unconscious banters. Anyone would be flattered by Heejin’s words but not Hyunjin, the way she put so much attention to detail made her sick to the stomach and she couldn’t understand why, it was like a hunch on her chest of something weird. They’d been friends for so long Hyunjin had just learnt to deal with it, all for the sake of friendship and companionship.

"She's pretty, that's all." She tried to brush off the situation, thinking maybe this one time things should be kept under the rug.

Hyunjin wasn’t dumb, in fact she was one of the smartest students in her class, of course she knew who 'Yves' was. The girl had a whole reputation in school for being a chick magnet, a sweet one at last, her body count was rumored to almost double the amount of students in their school _–which Hyunjin considered to be bullshit unless the girl in question had some supernatural stamina and were a sex addict.–_

But if she actually was some kind of sex addict or goddess, wouldn't that mean it would be easier to start a sexual relationship with her? 

_She had to really think about it._

♤

Days went by and Hyunjin couldn't stop thinking, the more she did the more she realized. She finally knew what she wanted.

It came to her when she was writing in her diary about the things that lacked in her relationship with Chaewon, they were affectionate and went on planty dates, there were lots of gifts exchanged and special events. But there was this thing she wanted and didn't get from the class president,she recalled with sadness how the girl would reject her advances every time their make out sessions got a little too heated, it stung and made her feel unattractive but there was a reason for it. Chaewon was preserving herself for marriage.

_Hyunjin was supposed to do that too but she didn't want to._ She actually found it to be quite silly, not to mention how antiquated that was. It was just what her parent's expected from her, the bare minimum she could do after she stopped attending church and came out as a lesbian. And she had kept herself pure, but temptation was knocking at her and she was finally ready to let it in.

Doing the _devil's tango_ was in her mind, Yves naked body approaching her in her dreams. She wondered if her nipples were pierced or if she had piercings anywhere, her breasts were small that much she knew, she imagined holding them and playing with her soft skin with her thumbs. 

Imagining Yves in sinful positions made her body tingle, her panties getting soaked at the mere thought of being under her body. With her experience she knew Yves would know just how to make her feel right, touching the right spots and driving her insane.

She knew what she wanted and even if it was only for the high of the moment, at least she knew that with someone as charming as Yves she would get her heart broken and her body pleased.


	2. Unholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going straight to the point usually ends well, until it doesn't.
> 
> At least Hyunjin got what she desired.

The best way to go through with things was just to dive in and do them, if not at least that was what Hyunjin believed, mostly because that’s what worked for her in the past.

That’s the reason she found herself running around a park that was far from her home but conveniently close to certain senior’s house, not to say it was getting really dark _–the things Hyunjin went through just to get a high in the boredom that was her life.–_ She didn’t even have a real plan, maybe just to run up to Yves, introduce herself and ask her to have sex? In her head it didn’t sound too bad, but when said out loud she couldn't help but cringe to herself. Though, there was this thing that was bugging her mind like she was forgetting about something, but she couldn’t remember.

Her mind was going wild distracting her from the path she was taking, she was a hundred times better at multitasking than Heejin and still, somehow she ended up tripping with air. Falling on her knees wasn’t as embarrassing as it would have been in normal circumstances, after all there were around three people in the park with her and they were far away so they probably didn’t even see her. And the physical pain from the fall was something she could live with.

_Worst things could have happened, like instead of tripping on air she could have collided into a wall or someone she knew._

“Are you okay?” Now she wasn’t, as she flinched and was barely able to hold in the scream that wanted to escape her longs.

_She could always embarrass herself further and do a high note to cover up the fact she got scared._

Doing a quick grimace to dispose of her feelings, she turned her head slowly to face the stranger that got to witness her foolishness, heart stopping the second she got a glimpse of them. It seemed that praying to Goddess Aphrodite had been more successful than praying to God himself, since she appeared to have been heard.

Yves stood before her with a welcoming smile, strands of long brown hair framing her face so perfectly she didn’t even look real. Hyunjin couldn’t even tell what hit her, a simple ‘hey’ escaping out of her lips as she forgot all the vocabulary she knew. And she wasn’t the one to be blamed since the girl was wearing a crop top that hugged her figure so nicely it accentuated her abs and made it so she looked incredibly hot without even trying.

The soft giggle that came after and rang through her ears made everything worse, the thought of Yves somehow spraying hormones into the air to make all girls want her passed as a real possibility through Hyunjin’s mind.

_More so when everything became a blur and suddenly she found herself somewhere really familiar to her._

A finger over her mouth signaled for her to keep quiet while Yves attended the light scratch on her right knee, the moment maybe wasn’t meant to hold significance, but having such a pretty girl kneeling on the floor before her made her face heat up. Hyunjin didn’t realize she was holding her breath until the senior lifted her head with an innocent expression, a smile crossed her lips as she moved them to ask “is everything okay?”

_Dive in, right here. Right now._

It was out of her knowledge how she managed to lean in and steal a kiss from her, damn she couldn’t care less if her behavior seemed creepy. Breathing in slowly the sweet smell of apples hit her senses, she felt Yves lips starting to move against her own, she was wearing an entertained smile and she could feel it as they kissed.

Bliss, that’s what bloomed inside Hyunjin the moment they started making out, her body being pushed back against the mattress as Yves moved upwards to be over her. “Would you?” She wanted to ask, another giggle escaping Yves mouth from witnessing the shyness of the sophomore. Uniting their lips seemed like an entertaining thing to do, Yves tongue licking and consequently sucking Hyunjin’s lower lip, biting and stretching the soft skin as she moved away.

“We’ll need to be quiet.” Hyunjin could see it once more, her toothy smile mismatching the darkness in her eyes.

She managed to give her a nod, her vocabulary still gone from her mind, Hyunjin hadn’t realised how hot her body had gotten until her lower regions started to tingle with anticipation. Wet, she was already soaking with only the contact of the taller’s lips, she wondered with excitement if she'd end up reduced to putty once they were over.

Their clothes disappeared in the darkness of Yves room, naughty hands caressing blindly in the night, rapid respirations being the only sound filling the room. The moment was close, the final cloth in between them being Yves boxers, her thumb already softly playing with Hyunjin’s sensitive button, small whines escaping her mouth soon hushed by plump lips. “Please” she managed to say. Her body moving desperately with Yves circling movements on her clit.

Spreading her legs wider, Yves finally removed the last piece of clothing, her movements unknown to Hyunjin as she waited patiently. Her head then parted her lower lips, taking a moment to rub herself against Hyunjin’s center to coat her member in the translucent fluids that leaked from Hyunjin’s pussy hole, the sound of her breathing becoming faster with every second that passed by. She made her way inside slowly, almost caring enough to make it hurt less.

The first few inches felt okay, then Hyunjin felt in excruciating pain as Yves suddenly ripped into her canal without hesitation, not giving her enough time to adjust to her size that soon she came to realize was bigger than she imagined.

_It turns out, little did Yves know Hyunjin was still a virgin._

Hyunjin’s expectations were shattered in an instant, her breathing becoming uneven as she tried to ignore the pain, nails digging into the sheets as she was used as an inflatable doll. She felt her body being shoved and buried into the mattress, but she wasn’t about to complain or say something not really wanting to ruin the moment or hurt her chances of having a little fun in the boredom that was her life, even if right now the one hurting was her. Focusing in the pleasure she was supposed to be feeling was hard, her walls burning up with every little movement.

At least Yves was enjoying herself, mumbling about how tight and hot her insides felt, so Hyunjin tried to meet her thrusts half way through, even if it meant hurting herself further, she moved her hips slowly all while trying to take Yves whole length without protest.

She tried to soften her expression, seeing there was no stop to her rhythm, the pace of her thrusts only getting faster and deeper. If the pain didn't cease, Hyunjin was afraid she'd passed out.

It took a while until she managed to feel her body recovering from the pain, the pace slowing down giving her an opportunity to adjust better even if not fully.

She felt stretched and tingling, a gasp escaping her lips as her eyes became watery when Yves changed the angle of her thrust and finally met a specially sensitive spot, she felt like the her cock was reaching so deep inside her she may as well split her apart.

Her mouth felt suddenly empty as she started salivating craving for something to suck on, she felt so wonderful, but she was still filled with so many dirty thoughts. Hyunjin wanted Yves to stuff her mouth with her finger if needed, she needed that so badly.

The scenery of a certain memory got projected in her mind, she thought of Chaewon sitting over her, a smile on her face as Hyunjin left small kisses on her right hand, that same smile fading off her face as her thumb caressed the outline of her mouth. They got caught up in the moment, Hyunjin didn’t think neither of them realized when she pushed it inside her mouth for her to suck on, their eye contact appearing unbreakable and intimate.

She remembered feeling flustered and hot all over, a little out of breath even as she feared the moment would end as soon as she made a sudden movement, she enjoyed it until it was over and Chaewon rushed her out her room.

Feeling like she was about to pee herself, Hyunjin finally came all over, biting her lips and almost damaging them as she kept any names from spilling out of them, Yves coming right after her, prolonging their orgasm with a few more thrusts until she gave out and finally pulled out of a sore Hyunjin.

She was just recovering when she heard a sound outside, like someone had just arrived at the house, her panicked expression gaining her another chuckle from the senior that had buried herself on the mattress beside her, the words that came out of her mouth making her freeze.

“No worries, Hyejoo is not coming home tonight”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took three attempts, but it's finally here. What do we feel about a horror fic in October? 
> 
> Twitter/CuriousCat: Cant_be_hidden


	3. Close my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get messy, in more way than imagined

Walking down the hallways of Polaris High had never been a really difficult thing to do for Hyunjin, not even with a broken lip and a bruised cheek, she didn’t feel like it was something special since she didn’t care if people looked at her in a certain way nor did she care about the whispering voices that sounded like the buzzing of a bee. Although, there were thoughts that made her feel really confused, mostly those that tried to make sense of what led her face to look a little beaten. 

Having Hyejoo storm into her room was odd  _ –she would have thought more of it if she didn’t think Yerim was the one invading her space– _ , hearing her screech about her sleeping with her step sister was even stranger. Hyunjin wasn’t expecting she would find out, not a couple days after it happened at least, her visit taking her by surprise and consequently with her guard down. Being pushed against her bedroom wall didn’t alarm her, too baffled to react, but even in her daze she could see that there was something more in Hyejoo’s angry expression. 

She didn’t pay too much attention to her words, being a little too affected by the painkillers she was still taking, at some point it seemed more like Hyejoo was scolding her about her decisions on sex partners.  _ “Sooyoung?! From all the people in this world?!” _ Even if her face said ‘mad’ her tone of voice sounded rather disappointed and Hyunjin wasn’t a careless asshole so she understood her reaction at some extent. 

_ If the eyes were the windows to the soul, then why Hyejoo’s looked so hurt? _

The impact of a hand against her face was shocking, she barely felt it only realising it had happened because of the sound, and she could tell although Hyejoo wasn’t one to exercise the girl was naturally heavy handed. Proof was on the small bruise on her cheek.  _ –Thank goodness her parents weren’t home or Hyunjin would be in deep trouble–. _

What had Hyunjin so perplexed wasn’t the aggression, but the thing that happened right after. 

When Hyejoo asked her to say something and she couldn’t get herself to do so, not knowing if apologizing would do any better and not really feeling like she should, that led her to wonder how she found out.  _ –Did she do the same with Yves?–.  _ She was already pinned against the wall, there was no way she could have guessed what Hyejoo wanted to do when her hands reached for her face, closing her eyes reflexibly when she was pulled forward.

Their lips collided roughly, hers unmoving while Hyejoo tried quite literally to eat her mouth, she wasn’t preoccupied about if she would reciprocate or not, she didn’t care. Hyunjin could feel the despair in the kiss, her lower lip getting teared the moment Hyejoo’s teeth trapped it, the metal taste of her own blood brought her back to reality. 

“You're hurting me!” She pushed Hyejoo away and immediately covered her mouth with her right hand, her lips stinged and Hyejoo’s own had a light coat of blood staining the middle of them. “Get out” Hyunjin hissed, but Hyejoo didn't move from her place, she just blankly stared back at her. “Get out, now!

♤

Waking up the next morning was especially hard for Sooyoung, not because of the exhaustion her body experienced but thanks to the horrific image she woke up to; finding blood stains on her plain white bedsheets was an odd sight  _ –and a worrying one too– _ , she had slept all through the night with a crime scene by her side which only made matters worse. Her head felt fussy so she took her sweet time to remember whatever that had happened, going with her day as she usually would, until she finally recollected the events of the night before, a wave of guilt washing over as she got a faint idea of what caused the mess on her sheets  _ –waking up naked was a dead give away–. _

Brushing her teeth served her as a moment to reflect about what she did, although her first instinct was to blame her inconsiderate behavior on the fact she had gotten really high. Sooyoung knew that she wasn’t the kind of person to do that.

Looking at the mess on her sheets only made the guilt she was feeling even stronger, what kind of monster would hurt a girl so bad to make her bleed and in what was probably her first time?

Saying Sooyoung felt guilty was an understatement, going quickly to dispose of the damaged sheets while thinking if she should do something to make it up to Hyunjin, a thing that she probably should do if she didn’t want her ass to be quicked by her little sister.  _ –Goddammit! She didn't even had a clue if fucking Hyejoo’s friend would be a bad thing–. _

♤   


It wasn’t a big deal, she lied about getting her face bruised thanks to a specially rough basketball practice, it had happened before so it was believable.  _ –She was pretty good at the sport, but getting a ball to the face was meant to happen even to the best players in the NBA–. _

A whole week had already gone by since her encounter with Yves, boring were the days after that, her brain struggling to think about a way to get the girl to be interested in her. But Hyunjin didn’t want to be intrusive or clingy, and maybe she felt a little guilt since Hyejoo had kept her distance which left her even more confused about the girl’s actions. Reading people's emotions wasn't Hyunjin's field, finding it difficult to understand her own in the mess that was her head sometimes.

Hyunjin was just leaving from practice, her hair still wet from the shower she took in the gymnasium, the hallways were almost empty from students since classes were finishing off for the day. It was the perfect moment to not pay attention to the path she was taking, knowing the place like the back of her hand and being certain there weren't a lot of people around. Her phone was in her hand as she watched a tutorial of how to make milk bread, her pace slow as a snail because she didn't really feel like getting home early.

It was destiny she would stumble upon someone she knew, her first guess was that it'll be Yerim. The girl always pulled her fast into corners when she wanted to talk about whatever that was on her mind or needed a distraction from it,usually to complain about Haseul ruining her advances with Yeojin, the anxious look in her troubled face looked adorable. But going as far as to pull her into the girls bathroom was a new thing.

Except, it wasn't Yerim, the hold on her arm soft and barely there, as to give her a choice to get away. She prayed it wasn’t Hyejoo again, her weird demonstrations of love were confusing enough as it was  _ –and she was pretty sure a black eye wouldn't be as easy to lie about–.  _

Long hair tied up in a low ponytail, a thin figure.  _ Was Yves getting her to a secluded place? _

Hyunjin’s heart jumped out of her chest, when entering the restroom Yves locked the door behind her, how she got a key for it was a mystery she didn’t feel like asking about just yet.It got her a little nervous and weak on knees to wonder what she wanted  _ –maybe the Park-Son sisters wanted to take revenge on something Hyunjin wasn’t sure they would get to know–. _

“I’m sorry” those two words managed to dissipate her nerves to insead left her confused even further, what was she apologizing for? 

_ Did she know about Hyejoo going to her house? _

“About that night… I wasn’t in the best shape after coming from a party, I might have gotten a little too high or something” she explained with her head lowered, one hand rubbing the back of her neck. “I didn’t notice I was hurting you and you didn’t tell me, so I’m very sorry for hurting you”.

It was endearing, Hyunjin felt guilty about it too, maybe a little more now that she got to witness Yves being such a good girl, but it wasn’t enough to make her fall in love so she could keep going with what she had in mind.

“I’m sorry too, you know? I also didn’t realise you were out of it and didn’t want to stop you or slow you down”.

Being together in a well lighted space felt weird, being a meter away from each other made it feel like all the air around them had become heavy all of the sudden. Yves nodded along her words, lifting her head a little to take a look at Hyunjin who smiled warmly, she was fidgeting with her hands intertwined. “Maybe, we could make it up to each other?” 

“How?”

♤

It was fun, right?

The memory of Yves tongue pressing against her clit before sucking on it was something she could vividly remember even hours after their encounter, Hyunjin couldn’t have imagined that having Ha Sooyoung giving her oral in a school bathroom would feel so good. But it seemed the girl really needed how to use her mouth, leaving kisses all around her thighs along with little bit marks, she felt in heaven even when she would tease her by avoiding to touch her cunt while supplying caresses anywhere but there.

She would whine about it, calling out her name just to be corrected with a smile “Sooyoung, you can call me Sooyoung”. It felt like paradise when Hyunjin got brave enough to grab Sooyoung by her hair to pull her closer, ready to claim her prize. The first time her tongue gently parted her fold it felt surreal, Hyunjin’s head felt heated, she was probably blushed, her entrance was wet and ready for Sooyoung to take but she stayed on her knees holding onto her legs and fiddling with her ass from time to time. 

Hyunjin was a disaster biting her busted lip to keep loud noises from coming out of her mouth, a hard task since Sooyoung was going rogue on her, it wasn’t until she had her on the worktop the sinks were alined in. She then was able to get fully rid of her pants and panties, spreading her legs to expose her already soaked pussy, she proceeded to suck on her clit coating it further with her own saliva, using her tongue to supply quick caresses.  _ “Sooyoung, I’m coming” _ the announcement of Hyunjin’s upcoming orgasm made her act fast.

This time using her fingers to penetrate her cunt, feeling her insides closing in on them in just a matter of seconds, curling them up until she got her begging to stop. Hyunjin’s body exploded in an orgasm so intense it got her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her legs trembling as fluid spurted out of her pussy into Sooyoung’s mouth. 

“We should go, it’s getting late”

The smile in Sooyoung’s face while she cleaned her face and hands was imprinted in her brain, she looked so joyful and fresh even after such a sinful act. It got her feeling rather excited about how their next encounter would be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This changed a lot from what I initially had planned, but I hope you all like it. 
> 
> Twitter/CuriousCat: Cant_be_Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I hope y'all like this. Every chapter is inspired by different Hey Violet songs and is tittled accordingly, the only change is this chapter which song is actually tittled "Guy my age."
> 
> Oh, and have a happy new year!
> 
> For any questions or feed back:  
> Cc: Cant_be_Hidden


End file.
